This invention relates to a pump, and in particular to a manually operable pump for a water well. The conventional pump for a water well is a simple device, which is operated by a long handle or lever. Over the years there has been precious little change in the structure of such pumps, which can be somewhat mechanically inefficient. The present inventor has found that this problem can be solved by using some of the same principles used in pump jacks for oil wells.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple pump for a water well, which is mechanically efficient and easy to operate.